Secret Love
by yoruichi
Summary: [Yaoi]O que pode acontecer quando você se declara ao meio de uma explosão de raiva?Tentei misturar um pouco de humor...não sei se consegui xD minha primeira fic yaoi


_Gênero_: Yaoi

_Personagens_: Kira e Setsuna

_Anime_: Angel Sanctuary

_Autora_: Kaori Yuki

**_ Secret Love _**

Mais um dia começava e Setsuna continuava deitado em sua cama. Não se sentia muito bem. Seu corpo não o obedecia, então por força das circunstâncias decidiu não ir para a escola, por isso virou para o lado e continuou a dormir. Quando acordou, olhou pela janela. O céu estava escuro e aparentava ter chovido, já que haviam pingos da água na janela.

- Ainda bem que não fui pra escola...- disse, levantando-se da cama lentamente pois sentia sua cabeça incrivelmente pesada. Então decidiu ir pra cozinha preparar algo para comer.

Enrolado no edredom, foi até a cozinha. Dirigiu-se até o armário, pegou um macarrão instantâneo e uma chaleira aonde colocou água e pôs para ferver. Vendo que ainda ia demorar uns minutos até a água começar a ferver, foi até a sala ver um pouco de teve. Passava de canal em canal, já que nada lha agradava muito. A chaleira começou a apitar, e ele foi até a cozinha. Abriu o potinho de macarrão e despejou a água quente lá dentro. Tampou, pegou um garfo e foi pra sala novamente. Depois de 3 minutos o macarrão estava pronto, Setsuna olhou para o macarrão e lamentou.

- Preciso comprar comida descente se eu não quiser ficar pior...

Quando terminou de comer, deitou-se novamente no sofá. Estava cansado demais para ficar sentado. Começou a ver televisão novamente. Agora estava passando sobre a previsão do tempo. Mas de repente, a voz da mulher começou a ficar distante...baixa...até que...um barulhinho estridente começou trazendo Setsuna de volta de seus sonhos. Olhou para o relógio e ele marcava 18h 35m.

Irritado porque foi acordado, atendeu ao telefone mal-humorado.

- Alô?

- Setsuna! – a voz do outro lado era conhecida. E demonstrava preocupação. – Ta tudo bem? Você não foi pra escola hoje...

Setsuna demorou um pouco para descobrir quem era, mas acabou percebendo um tempinho depois. – Ah... É que eu não estou me sentindo muito bem Kira...

- Como assim? – a preocupação agora era evidente na voz de Kira.

- Acho que estou resfriado... – disse com a voz rouca.

- Você ACHA? Já tomou remédio? – Kira sabia que Setsuna não ligava pra nada e era despreocupado, mas daí a não se cuidar, já era demais!

- Não...mas não é nada e não precisa se preocupar... – disse tossindo entre algumas palavras.

- Como não é nada? Setsuna, eu sei que você é um cabeça de vento, mas daí a não se cuidar...comeu pelo menos?

- Comi.

- O que?

- Macarrão instantâneo. Por quê?

- Macarrão instantâneo? Tsc... Não sai de casa! To indo ai... – e desligou o telefone antes mesmo que Setsuna resolvesse protestar.

Setsuna com cara de bobo, ficou olhando a televisão com o telefone na orelha, ouvindo o "tu...tu...tu...tu".

-"Não saia de casa"? ...O Kira deve ter problemas! Como eu vou sair de casa, sendo que eu não consigo nem andar direito dentro da minha própria casa...! – Setsuna estava indignado. Além de ter desligado na sua casa, ainda brinca com ele! Aquilo era demais!

Ignorando esses fatos, Setsuna deitou-se novamente no sofá. Já que tinha sido acordado e consequentemente tinha perdido o sono, voltou a ver televisão. Agora ele se encontrava mal-humorado...mais ainda. Uns minutos mais tarde começou ia chover novamente. Forte. E parecia que não iria parar tão cedo...

Uma hora mais tarde, a campainha tocou. Sem a maior vontade de ir atender a porta, Setsuna levantou e se arrastou até a porta, já que o ser que estava do lado de fora, não iria desistir de tocar a campainha até ser atendido.

Ao abrir a porta, Setsuna encontra um Kira completamente encharcado por causa da chuva, e com duas sacolas nas mãos. Uma do supermercado e outra da farmácia.

- Kira...? Mas... – Setsuna não sabia o que dizer.

- digamos que eu vim cuidar de um certo rapaz irresponsável, que é capaz de ter um ataque, mas não se cuida. – Kira sorriu. Ele sabia que tapado do jeito que Setsuna era, ele não iria mesmo se cuidar e acabar pegando uma pneumonia.

- Mas...! Setsuna corou. Ele só não explodiu porque sabia que não estava em condições físicas para isso. Porém, ele estava feliz, pois na sua frente, seu amigo encontrava-se na sua frente completamente molhado (_e muito sexy, diga-se de passagem_), preocupado e com disposição para ficar ali cuidando dele, até que ele estivesse curado, ou parcialmente curado.

- Então... – disse Kira, com um sorriso - ...eu vou ficar aqui parado na porta cheio de sacolas e molhado?

Setsuna mais encabulado ainda, saiu da frente de Kira para que ele pudesse entrar. Depois de entrar e deixar as sacolas na mesa da cozinha, Kira passou a mão sobre os cabelos molhados e tirando alguns fios que caiam sobre seus olhos. Setsuna apenas o acompanhava pelo olhar, e numa corrente de vento que entrou pela porta, lembrou que a não tinha fechado ainda.

- Argh... - fechou a porta. – Ahn... Kira... você não quer ir tomar um banho quente?

- Não precisa.

- Não precisa? Quer ficar doente também?

- Ah... Se formos levar em consideração que minha saúde é melhor que a sua... mas... - e um sorriso malicioso apareceu em seus lábios - se for pra ficar perto de você, por que não? – e olhou para Setsuna para ver a reação do amigo, diante de tal comentário.

- N... ! N-não fale besteiras!

- E quem disse que é besteira? – Kira continuava encarando-o.

- M... mas é claro que é! – Setsuna tentou fingir indignação, mas acabou tento uma vertigem e quase despencou no sofá. Isso teria acontecido se Kira não o tivesse segurado. Nesse momento, Kira pôde ver o cansaço e o estado deplorável em que Setsuna se encontrava.

Depois de ter colocado Setsuna no sofá e lhe oferecido um copo de água, Kira pegou algumas roupas de Setsuna. Claro que ele pegou as maiores que Setsuna tinha (que haviam ficado pequenas), afinal, a diferença entre tamanhos era quase que gritante. Depois do banho, Kira foi preparar algo para comerem.

Setsuna prostrado no sofá, incapaz de se levantar para fazer qualquer coisa, apenas inclinou a cabeça para o lado e viu Kira na cozinha, procurando as coisas para preparar a comida. Hora ou outra, Kira percebia os olhares de Setsuna e os respondia com um sorriso encantador. O que deixava Setsuna vermelho. Depois de tudo pronto, Kira levou um prato de sopa para Setsuna.

- Olha o que eu preparei pro meu doentinho querido e mais lindo...! – disse Kira, com um sorriso zombeteiro e a bandeja na mão com o prato de sopa, fumegante.

- ... – Setsuna tentou jogar uma almofada em Kira, mas por sorte, a almofada passou 'ligeiramente' longe de Kira.

- Sabia que você poderia ter me acertado?

- ...sabia.

- E então por que você fez isso! Eu poderia ter derrubado a sopa que eu preparei com tanto carinho pra você! – Kira fingiu indignação, mas com uma vontade de rir.

- E eu com isso? Você que veio falando su... – Setsuna colocou a mão na cabeça. Sentia tudo girar; definitivamente não estava nada bem.

- Setsuna? – Kira deixou a bandeja em cima da mesinha de centro e sentou-se ao lado de Setsuna – Você ta bem?

- Tirando que ta tudo girando e eu tenho 3 Kiras na minha frente...ta tudo ótimo! – respondeu sarcasticamente.

- Êh mau humor hein? Nem quando ta doente você não fica um pouco mais amigável! E toma logo essa sopa antes que esfrie e você ainda precisa tomar o remédio. – Kira entregou a bandeja, com o prato de sopa a Setsuna.

- Pra quê? Eu já to melhor!

- To vendo... Já ta pronto pra correr a maratona né? – Kira retrucou com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

Ao comentário e vendo que Kira tinha razão, Setsuna resolveu tomar a sopa sem retrucar.

Após ter terminado a sopa (que estava até gostosa, diga-se de passagem), Kira deu um anti-térmico para Setsuna, para abaixar a febre. Depois de muitos protestos, Setsuna tomar o remédio.

Quando o remédio começou a fazer efeito, Setsuna começou a sentir-se sonolento. Seu corpo estava pesado. Percebendo que seu sono era maior que a sua vontade de ficar acordado, Setsuna entregou-se ao sono. Kira, percebendo que o amigo tinha adormecido, deitou delicadamente a cabeça de Setsuna em seu colo e ficou acariciando-lhe os cabelos incrivelmente claros. Kira olhava para Setsuna com carinho. Setsuna possuía uma face angelical, e quando dormia seu rosto ficava com uma expressão inocente e delicada. Não resistindo aos impulsos, Kira acabou beijando Setsuna de maneira leve e delicada, para não acorda-lo. Pouco tempo depois, Kira acabou adormecendo também. Estava cansado, e o dia foi realmente exaustivo, mas estava feliz, pois Setsuna estava ao seu lado.

Antes de bater 21h, Setsuna acabou acordando assustado e acabou despertando Kira também, que estava com os óculos tortos e o cabelo ligeiramente bagunçado.

- Ahn... o que... – ao ver se deitado no colo de Kira, Setsuna sentou-se confuso. Afinal, tinha sido um sonho? Aos poucos Setsuna foi se lembrando dos acontecimentos, antes de cair de sono.

- Acordou? – perguntou Kira, arrumando os óculos e colocando a mão no pescoço que estava dolorido por ter dormido de mau jeito.

- Acordei... Ou pelo menos acho que sim... mas parece que meu cérebro foi comprimido. Mas to um pouco melhor e acho que to sem febre.

- Vamos ver. – Kira aproximou-se ainda mais de Setsuna e colocou uma mão em sua testa e a outra na testa de Setsuna. - é acho que passou um pouco.

Kira podia perceber o semblante abatido de Setsuna. Já Setsuna, olhava o rosto preocupado de Kira.

Um tempo depois, quando ambos já haviam tomado banho, estavam sentados no sofá, assistindo televisão. Estavam tentando ver qualquer programa que aparentava ser interessante. Mas não obterão grande sucesso. Setsuna estava distraído demais, pensando em seu sonho e na pessoa que se encontrava ao seu lado. Já Kira, pensava em como se declarar; ou pelo menos tentando pensar em como falar sobre seus sentimentos sem que Setsuna tivesse um ataque histérico.

Algumas vezes, Setsuna pegava-se olhando para Kira e quando este percebia, Setsuna desviava o olhar, ao que o amigo só achava graça.

Mas um tempo se passou, e eles já tinham passado por quase todos os canais, quando Setsuna tomou coragem para começar a falar.

- Kira... – Setsuna murmurou.

- Hum...? – Kira fingia estar interessado pela lula cozida (!).

- É... é que eu preciso...preciso falar uma coisa pra você...e...

- Aham... – Kira estava curioso, mas detestava quando ele ficava enrolando. Então decidiu continuar com o joguinho para ver até aonde ia isso.

- Eu queria te dizer que... que eu... – Setsuna estava procurando toda a coragem que tinha dentro de si para pode falar, mas ao ver o desinteresse de Kira, a paciência de Setsuna começou a diminuir. – Kira...

- Sim... – Kira sabia que a paciência de Setsuna não ia durar por muito tempo.

Vendo realmente o desinteresse de Kira, Setsuna começou a ficar nervoso. Ele nem ao menos olhava para ele. Mesmo que não tivesse interessado, olha-se para ele para saber do que se tratava ou não! Decidido que agora que já tinha começado ia até o fim.

- Desistiu de me contar ou ta com medo?

Setsuna começou a ficar vermelho de raiva, como assim "desistiu?". Aquilo já era demais.

- EU TO AQUI TENTANDO FALAR QUE TE AMO. QUE EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ NÃO SÓ COMO AMIGO E VOCÊ PRESTANDO ATENÇÃO NESSA PORCARIA DE RECEITA DE... - Setsuna olhou para a teve e fez uma cara de espanto - ...lula cozida...? Mas que...? VOCÊ NEM GOSTA DE LULA!

Kira deixou o controle cair e olhou com espanto para Setsuna. Sabia que ele ia explodir, mas não ia imaginar uma declaração no meio de uma explosão de raiva daquelas. Ele esperava qualquer coisa, MENOS aquilo.

- O-o... o que foi que você disse? – Kira estava perplexo.

- Sobre a lula? – Setsuna estava confuso. Não imaginava conseguir despejar tudo de uma vez e ainda por cima nunca tinha deixado Kira sem jeito.

- Lula...? Que...? Não! Antes da lula... digo... eu ouvi o que eu acho que eu ouvi, ou foi só um fruto de minha imaginação? – disse confuso, virando pra ficar de frente para Setsuna.

Setsuna encontrava-se nesse momento extremamente vermelho. Não sabia mais o que falar ou fazer. A única saída então, era apenas concordar e dizer mais uma vez que o amava.

- Sim... eu... eu disse que te... te amo. – disse olhando pra baixo. Evitando o olhar desconcertado de Kira.

Kira por sua vez, também não sabia como reagir a tudo aquilo. Esperava mais do que tudo ouvir Setsuna dizer que também o amava, mas foi pego tão de surpresa que mal sabia o que falar. Sentia um misto de surpresa, ansiedade e euforia.

Ele o amava! Agora podia finalmente dizer, sem medo de assustar Setsuna que o amava também.

- Escuta...- começou Kira. – Eu...

Kira procurava achar as palavras certas em meio a toda aquela emoção. Ele o amava!

- Olha se quiser esquecer pode esquecer... eu sei que você não me ama como eu o amo... – Setsuna começou a dizer rapidamente ao ver a demora e o ligeiro desconcerto na resposta do amigo.

- Shiu... – e antes que pudesse continuar Kira calou-o com um beijo.

Um beijo delicado, com amor. Mas também intenso e cheio de desejo.

Setsuna ficou imóvel, mas logo respondeu ao beijo, acariciando o rosto de Kira. Não esperava aquela reação. Esperara uma eternidade por aquele momento.

Sonhara diversas vezes com ele e agora, ele estava se concretizando. Bem no sofá de sua casa.

Depois de uns segundos que pareceram uma eternidade, Kira parou de beijar Setsuna. Este encontrava-se imensamente feliz e desconcertado. Quando ia abrir a boca pra falar, foi interrompido por Kira.

- Antes que você não me deixe falar...- disse sorrindo e aproximando ainda mais seu rosto ao de Setsuna e olhando fixamente em seus olhos – eu quero dizer que te amo. Te amo do jeito mais puro e mais intenso que eu já amei alguém. Saí com muitas garotas, é verdade. Mas nenhuma me completava como você me completa. Só de estar ao seu lado, me sinto a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo... Você me conquistou com esse seu jeito de durão, mas que em raros momentos mostrava seu lado frágil... que precisava de proteção... e é por isso e inúmeros motivos que eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você, Setsuna...

Setsuna ouvia tudo aquilo com o coração inflando de alegria. Tinha, depois de muito tempo, vontade de chorar. Chorar por estar feliz. Chorar pela delicadeza daquelas palavras pronunciadas pela pessoa que ele mais amava. Setsuna sentia um nó em sua garganta.

Kira por sua vez, sentiu-se aliviado. Finalmente, depois de muito tempo, sentia-se completo. Pôde finalmente declarar seus sentimentos, e ao que recebeu de resposta, foi um sorriso sincero, envergonhado e feliz. Um sorriso que somente uma pessoa poderia dar e fazer seu coração se preencher de alegria.

E assim, naquela noite, finalmente puderam se medo de ser feliz, concretizar aquele que foi o "_secret love"_...

;Fim.


End file.
